User talk:77topaz
see this. It's written in several languages but lots of Swahili and it translates to this: :Today, one of the makers kyndi bomuš You have left Tagog go Brunant. These bomuš makers kyjengä large number ja bombs, hivjo country Jety itakywa and radiate bomuš ywezö of the city is the capital. We kyshindä this TAS It's pretty clear that a Tagogese bombmaker is in Brunant with bombs. HORTON11: • 17:02, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Let's keep the message going between talks, back and forth. I don't want to block Oos cause he did nothing wrong. Though if he does change the museum page to mention its destruction by a bomb, it could be considered vandalism and reason for a token block. And ICly, we'll probably have the Royal Guard or police arrest any suspect(s) before they can carry out the attack. Now beween the two of us, HORTON11: • 19:50, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Horton11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MMunson (talk) 19:09, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, any future Oos activity as a Tagogese will receive the standard daily block. I'm thinking 10 minutes should be a good enough standard time. Let's not lock the page. Ps. if you need a hint, a chameleon may hide but it's still there. HORTON11: • 20:12, November 14, 2013 (UTC) You'll get it when Stuttgart's sees their message. Then you can give me your opinion on what I have written. Well what else can we do? The Royal Guard and for sure the police have upped their security and alertness to prepare for this. HORTON11: • 21:17, November 14, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter now. I left a secret message telling you whatever it is I said, and then with instructions telling you to delete it in case they would take a look over here. HORTON11: • 19:43, November 24, 2013 (UTC) It seems fine, so for now we can just leave it in Tagog. HORTON11: • 13:41, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I would add it if either it is tampered to the degree that the Ndengu page is or if the parliament were to move to Brunant, sort of like a govt in exile. HORTON11: • 20:39, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, so what are your thoughts on the PM race? HORTON11: • 21:13, February 1, 2014 (UTC) More people will vote I'm sure, especially for the right. And do you think you might still endorse me? I could really use the support. Hoffman and 4kant may be quite willing to throw their support behind Oos (over Happy) if the left votes for me, but us working together may be the only chance of a leftist government. Perhaps we should set a date cause technically our government-forming day was yesterday. And on the Tagog event, I saw but at this poing the best thing is to ignore them. They apparently bombed Grijzestad but I reverted the vandalism. HORTON11: • 15:49, February 2, 2014 (UTC) As ndengu, you should not support it at all. HORTON11: • 19:37, February 10, 2014 (UTC) That's part of my plan. HORTON11: • 14:53, February 11, 2014 (UTC) IF they were to respond to that, then perhaps effect some constitutional change. HORTON11: • 14:39, February 12, 2014 (UTC) That'd be something I'd try to do, masked as being of benefit to the regime. HORTON11: • 19:30, February 12, 2014 (UTC) It' aint gonna happen, though (most likely). 4kant has yet to respond so... HORTON11: • 13:51, February 13, 2014 (UTC) My comment. HORTON11: • 19:29, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I don't find it that great but we might need to simplify teams in order to actually get the league going, though honestly I don't see him doing so. 13:47, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I agree with that. Mixed teams should not be allowed and especially not those with players in other teams. 11:31, May 12, 2014 (UTC)